


Busy

by justdreaming88



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Maybe next month.</i> AU, post Skeletons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy

"I’ve been busy"

He tells the women, busy with his boyfriend but then the drunken guy interrupts and a body is found, saving him from answering awkward questions. He goes through the case as usual but Natalia thinks she’s pregnant and it interrupts his day, the moment he’s alone he calls Ryan; they might be having a baby. Both try to stay calm; it’s too early to get excited but this might finally be their chance to be parents. However, she isn’t pregnant and both men are disappointed to say the least, maybe next month.


End file.
